Riddles from the Shadows
by Tjin
Summary: YAHF Xander dresses up as one of his favorite aliens.Buffybabylon 5 Xover
1. Riddles From the Shadows

Made this one as a start of a story, if anyone wants to continue it i'll consider it as i have more then enough on my plate at the moment.

--

Xander stared at the suit in frustration as he tried to figure out a way to make it work.

Three years he had been working on this and he swore that this year he was going to were it if it killed him.

Sighing to himself Xander left the back of the garage and headed for his road funds.

After all, it was for a good cause.

--

Ignoring the wish to roll his eyes as yet another child brought a Darth Vader mask foreword Ethan Rayne tapped up the cost and looked up with a smile. "That will be fifteen twenty three."

Paying the man Xander left the costume shop with his prize and an almost maniacal look to his eyes.

--

He had found the sound the mask had produced to be far to harse for his needs and so after removing the rebreather he had managed to work some water into it and get a sound much more to his liking.

Attaching the rebeather to the armor was another challenge, but one he knew he would have figured out by the next night.

--

The next night Buffy opened the door and stared at the armored figure before her in shock before stepping back and letting him inside. "Xander?" she asked carefully as the armored figure continued to stare at her.

A short squeak turned the two's attention to the stairs where a sheet covered Willow stood in shock.

"Y-your him." She said in shock as the armored figure just nodded once.

"I don't get it." Buffy said as she looked between the two in confusion. "Who is he?"

Taking a deep breath through the rebreather the green and yellow armored figure glowed briefly as it responded.

"Kosh."

(A/N) This was written out quickly


	2. The Hour of Scampering

Kosh stared around the small town in confusion; the last thing he remembered was ascending after the Shadows had damaged him beyond repair, a situation he would much prefer to never happen again.

He knew that his brothers were not as… understanding of the younger species as he was. This lack of understanding was something that troubled him, he knew that a war was coming with the Shadows and their servants. A war in which, unlike the last, he had no doubt that the younger species would not submit to being mere pawns in this time around. "Now is the hour of Scampering, the tide turns and all may be lost." he muttered to himself before turning and making his way through the dark Sunnydale night. He wasn't supposed to be here, and someone had a lot of explaining to do.

Moving through Sunnydale, Kosh barely took a moment for the small ultra-dimensional shades that the children had become, a surge of Psionic power sent them scrambling for a less powerful target.

His trip toward the source of his current existence was interrupted as an airborne form shot out of an alleyway and landed in a crumpled heap in the primitive roadway as a snarling form stormed after.

The blond form had barely managed to get back to his feet when the Minbari Fighting Pike caught him in the chin again sending the leather clad form airborne once more.

Watching the fight resume, Kosh finally sent a Psionic pulse into the Blond, smashing him against a wall as the dark haired man spun into a defensive crouch to face his new opponent.

"Ranger," Kosh stated as the young man nodded and straightened slightly at the presence of the elder race before Kosh nodded in the direction of the source that kept him here, "Lead the way."

For his part, Marcus Cole retracted the Denn'Bok and turned to precede the Vorlon. He didn't know where or how he got here, but the Vorlon was one that Susan had trusted, well that and he seemed to have an Idea as to where he was going. That and if he knew anything about the Older species, it was that they would eventually be right in the middle of the mess and that would give him a chance to discuss his current position with whoever was likely responsible for taking him away from Susan.

He doubted the responsible party would enjoy the conversation much.

Behind them the shattered form of Spike dragged himself into the shadows as he made his way back to Dru, swearing that he would never again set foot outside on Halloween.

The next morning Rupert Giles stood with Buffy and Willow in the library as Jonathan Livingston twirled a five foot silver staff around in a quick arc toward Xander's head. The originator of the Scooby title swayed back out of reach and sent a pulse into his opponent, causing the young man to go flying across the room, where he landed in a roll and jumped back up into a fighting stance.

Clearing his throat to get their attention Giles, took half a step back at the unnatural glow in Xander's eyes before rallying, "I'm going to assume you were affected by last night as well." He asked and shuddered at the unnatural smile from Xander.

"To assume for me, is for the blind to see for you." Xander declared before dropping under another staff strike from Jonathan.

Rolling away from Xander for a second, Jonathan started to circle his opponent again. "Don't worry about him, he's been doing the cryptic response thing all morning." He said before charging again.

Tumbling over the attack, Xander sent a Psionic pulse into Jonathan again as he used his power to pull him back to his feet. "Cryptic is for those that try to understand."

Neither of the two noticed the redhead collapse behind them.


End file.
